Crywolf: The Games Real End
by Hollywood90210
Summary: This is just a different and more complex ending to the original.


Cry Wolf:

Cry Wolf:

The Game's Real Ending

This is just a different ending to the original from the movie.

Owen has just left the chapel where along with Tom and Regina, had found Randall dead and he had been killed in the same fashion as the teens made up earlier.

Owen is running from the chapel as fast as he can. He stops to take a breath and he looks up at the building in front of him. It's Dodger's dorm.

"I need to get to Dodger." He whispers to himself.

He starts running again and he runs up the building's steps and rushes through the door at full speed. He looks up through the staircases just as Lewis appears over the top balcony.

"Lewis where is Mercedes and Dodger?!" Owen yelled.

"M-m-m-ercy, she's dead!" Lewis cried.

"No, are you sure?'

"I can't believe…."

Just then from behind him, the killer appears and stabs him right in the chest.

"LEWIS!" Owen cried out.

Owen runs full speed at the stairs and travels up and up trying to get to Lewis.

"Lewis! Lewis!"

He keeps running but trips over something sticking out from under a bench. Owen looks over to see Mercedes body laying next to him.

"Mer-Mercedes? Oh my god…"

Owen hears a huge bang from upstairs.

"Lewis."

He gets up and runs up the final flight of stairs. There is no one up there, only a trail of blood leading through a door.

Owen runs up to it and tries to get it open, but it is locked.

"Lewis." He cried in a whisper.

Owen starts to tear up as his cell phone goes off. He looks at the IM that appeared. It is from _The Wolf_.

"Your friends are yummy." Owen read silently.

Owen puts it in his pocket and rushes over to another door and runs down the corridor until he finally reaches Dodger's room. The door is wide open.

"Dodger?"

He looks at the wall and realizes that it is covered with blood. There is a message on the other wall that says: I ate this trash too.

"Oh shit! Dodger?"

Owen runs out of the room and peers out a window and sees a light on in Mr. Walker's office across the street.

"You are dead." He whispers.

A

Tom and Regina are in Tom's dorm grabbing some things to take with them. Tom is looking through his stuff and Regina is sitting on the bed.

"Shit where is my letterman jacket?" Tom asks.

"I'm sorry." Regina says.

"For what?"

"Being a bitch and being so annoying."

Tom sits down and sighs.

"Regina, I didn't mean those things. I'm just scared, really scared."

"I know, but I still can be a …"

She is cut off when Tom's leans over and kisses her.

"The only thing that you can be, is mine."

He gives her a big smile.

"Could you be any more cheesy?" She asks.

The both laugh.

"Ok, forget my jacket, when need to get out of here. You have your bag?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go then."

They get up and Tom grabs Regina's hand.

"You are mine, you matter what happens tonight." He says.

They walk out of the dorm and down the steps. There is an awkward silence.

Tom opens the dorm's door.

"What a gentleman." Regina says.

They walk up to Tom's car which they left running just outside the dorm. Tom opens the trunk and they put their stuff inside.

"Where's O-Dog?" he asks.

"I don't know, but its been more than twenty minutes. Should we wait?"

"No, we need to get out of here."

Tom gets in the car and Regina does the same.

"Where are we going to go?" asks Regina.

"We need to find a police station. Or we could call 911 now and leave. Do you have your cell? Mine is dead."

Regina checks her pockets.

"Shit! I must of left it in the dorm."

"Ok we need to leave. We will just find a store or something that is open and try to use their phone."

"Ok, let's go."

Just then from behind Tom, appears the wolf and he puts Tom in a choke-hold.

Regina starts screaming.

"Regina, get out of here!" Tom struggled to say.

Regina gets out of the car and starts running.

The wolf pulls out a knife as Tom tries to get free, but the wolf cuts Tom's throat slowly.

Tom gasps for air as his eyes slowly shut.

A

Owen is running up some stairs and he finally reaches Mr. Walker's office. He carefully and cautiously opens the door.

He peaks his head in and when he notices there is no one their, he walks in.

His phone starts going off. Dodger is calling him. He answers it.

"Dodger where are you?"

Dodger is crying.

"Tom is dead. I just found him in his car."

"Oh my, did you see Regina?"

"No, I didn't. Owen where are you?"

"In Mr. Walkers office. Where are you?

"I'm coming. I am like two minutes away."

"Ok, I'm going to come meet you."

"No, just stay where you are. I will be there soon."

"But I can't just leave you…"

"Hello Mr. Matthews." A voice from behind says.

Owen turns around to see Mr. Walker in the doorway.

"Mr. Walker."

Owen' s phone beeps and he looks at it. It is dead.

"Shit."

"Owen, what are you doing in my office."

He steps toward Owen and Owen steps back.

"Mr. Walker, I know what you've done."

"What do you mean Owen?"

"I know you killed them."

"Whoa, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. You killed them, Mercedes, Lewis, Randall, Tom. You killed them all."

"Owen, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Mr. Walker's voice becomes panicky.

"Yes you do! Why, why are you doing this?"

"Owen, you are confused and so am I, so why don't we…"

A gunshot rings and Mr. Walker drops to the floor. Revealed behind him is Graham.

"Graham!"

Owen starts running towards him.

"Don't you move!" Graham shouts.

Owen stops. Graham points the revolver at him.

"Graham, what are you doing?"

"I knew you would blame Mr. Walker. You really are stupid."

"Wait, Graham, you did this?"

"Oh wow, Owen figured something out on his own!"

"What. Why?" Owen cries.

The door from behind Graham opens revealing Regina.

"Regina! Wait you, you did this too?"

Dodger comes up from behind Regina with a knife.

"Owen!" Regina cries.

"Shut the hell up or you die now." Dodger yells.

"Dodger, no, no." Owens cries.

"Aw, Owen, sad that you found out that your girlfriend is a killer"

Graham slowly walks from Owen' s side to behind him.

"Why, why did you do this?"

"You still haven't figured it out. I killed that slut Becky because she was screwing

Mr. Walker, who is mine. I then realized, shit, I don't have a cover-up. So I thought of the plan to make the e-mail about the killer so people would think it was true. I then killed everyone to make it look a little less obvious that I was the killer. I mean they would never think of someone trying to kill their best friends, it doesn't make sense."

"But they will find out you did this."

"Of course they won't."

Graham walks around to Owen' s other side.

"You see Owen." Graham said. "We are going to plant the weapons and the all the evidence on Mr. Walker. When the police come, we will tell them that he killed everyone and Dodger and I survived and shot him with his gun. Sure it sounds a little like _SCREAM, _but hey, it will work."

"Oh Graham." Dodger cried. "It wont."

She pulls out a gun and pulls the trigger. Graham gets a shot to the heart and drops dead the floor.

"You see, Graham's plan really wasn't great. Mine is so much better. Graham was a loner. Graham was hated and picked on constantly. So what if one day he just snaps and devises a plan to kill all of his tormentors? You see, this works, because after I kill you both, and I then tell police that Graham said he killed all of the people that picked on him. It is so perfect and it will work!"

"You psycho bitch." Regina says.

Dodger pushes her to the ground and Regina hits her head on the floor so hard that she is knocked out.

"Ok, so who wants to get shot and who wants to get gutted?" Dodger asks.

"How about neither of them die?" asks someone from behind.

Dodger turns around to see the janitor in the doorway.

"Dad?"

"Dodger, why?" He cries.

"Dad they killed Mr. Walker and Graham and all the others."

"Dodger, I just heard everything."

"Daddy, please believe me." She pouts.

She then takes the gun and shoots her father.

Owen then jumps Dodger from behind and takes her down to the floor. She tries to get up but Owen is putting up a fight to keep her down. The gun has been flown across the floor in the struggle. They both struggle with one another. Dodger manages to get on top of Owen and starts to strangle him. Owen tries to push away but can't get her off.

Then Dodger screams and falls off Owen. Standing above her is Regina, Owen looks at Dodger and sees that she has been stabbed and the knife is dug into her back. Owen gets up and looks down at Dodger who is alive and blinking heavily, but not moving.

"I've never had a reason to hate her and now I have a really good one." Regina says.

Owen laughs and grabs Regina and holds her in his arms. Sirens are heard in the distance.

Owen and Regina are sitting on the back of an ambulance as police and medics walk around them. A medic pushes an open body bag past them that contains Graham's

Body.

An officer walks over to them.

"You two are very lucky kids."

"You don't have to tell us twice." Owen says. "Is Dodger alive?"

"She is and she is stable at this point. She could slip away at any moment though. So why did they do this?"

"Because." Regina said. "They lost the game."

The End.


End file.
